In summer recreational activities, it has become common to use what is known as a sail board wherein an elongated body similar to a surfboard is provided with a universally mounted mast that supports a sail and the mast is manipulated by booms which extend transversely from the mast on each side of the sail.
Various efforts have been made to provide similar sails on devices for moving along snow and ice. For example, a device is being made which comprises a sail board on which the sail mast is mounted which has two conventional skis attached to the underside thereof. However, among the disadvantages of such a device are that it requires two skis, is difficult to control, and will not sail on ice. Such a device is sold under the trademark "WINDSKIER" by Windskier International Corporation of Reno, Nev.
Another device comprises an aluminum connecting rod which attaches to skis or skates worn on the feet to which the sail mast is attached. Such a device has disadvantages in that the skis or skates must be worn, it is difficult to sail in proximity to the mast with respect to the sailor, and it is likely to be dangerous. Such a device is sold under the trademark "WINTERSURFER" by Wintersurfer Company of Sweden.
Another device comprises a board similar to a surfboard on which the mast is mounted, the board having a concave bottom. Such a device has disadvantages in that it does not have sufficient lateral resistance to sail well or steer well, the large surface creates substantial drag, and it may be dangerous. Such a device is sold under the trademark "SNOW SAILER" by Snow Sailing International, Inc., of Farmington Hills, Mich.
Another device shown in West German patent DT No. 197805 comprises an oval surf board with a sail controlled by ropes. Such a device has disadvantages in that it has substantial drag, minimal ability to create lateral resistance, and is not provided with any means of locking the feet in cases of use through slippery snow. Further, it does not have a universal joint and provides too much surface tension with respect to the snow.
The United States patent to Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,694 discloses a sail structure which consists of a ski that is alleged to work on ice or snow comprising a mast, spar and boom for holding a triangular sail which is held in rigid position on the ski. Such a system has substantial drag, substantially no lateral resistance, does not have a universally mounted conventional sail board sail and is likely to be unstable on ice and includes no mechanism for holding the skier to the ski. In another form shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,694, the mast is attached to one of the ice skates. In another form, an outrigger style cross board is provided with runners.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a sailing ski for use on snow and ice which obviates the aforementioned difficulties; which simulates the function of a sail board so that persons familiar with use of a sail board can readily adapt to use the sailing ski on snow and ice; which can be readily steered; which has substantially reduced drag; which will effectively hold the user even when used on ice and which can be controlled and moved readily.